Merry Christmas
by desire broken
Summary: It's a Christmas neither of them will forget. [Sakuya&Yukifumi] abit OOC, definitly boy's love [one shot]


**

* * *

**

A/N: I didn't write any of the original material that is subject in this fan fiction. I love a lot of anime/manga but I do not wish to claim anything as my own. Thanks!

**o()o**

ALSO, THERE IS MORE THAN LIKELY **A LOT** OF OOC MATERIAL!**

* * *

**

_Brief History_

_His black silky hair fell over his eyes, those beautiful sapphire blue eyes. They haunted anyone's dreams, made everyone wish they had them next to themselves in the morning. The most amazing part isn't in his future of being a global rock star, but of his past leading to his fame. It started the night his mother got taken advantage of by the head-honcho of Grazer media. _

_Nine months later was a baby with shocking blue eyes. He grew up supporting himself; his mother was so depressed about her husband leaving her that she took it out on him. No love, no compassion, just a deep feeling of loneliness impacted this young soul day after day. Through his youth Sakuya Ookochi was taken advantage of in the same place his mother was. Until a merciful god freed him from his horrible prison he lived in. _

_Yukifumi was this merciful god that helped Sakuya free himself from that dreadful prison he was in. Yuki, as he liked to be called, didn't quite realize the infatuation Sakuya had with him until one night when he was standing outside his apartment door…_

_Where our story begins_

Sakuya knocked, the wintery Christmas night chilling him to the bone. He was praying that Yuki would open the door for him. After a couple minutes Sakuya was about to give up, until he heard some movement behind the door. It opened and the elder male was standing in the threshold. "Sakuya, what's wrong?" Sakuya smiled, "What makes you think anything is wrong? I just came over to talk with you…mumbles and give you a Christmas present."

Yuki sighed then stepped back to let him in, "Sit anywhere you like, it might be a little bit messy but I wasn't expecting anyone to drop by." Sakuya nodded and sat on the couch waiting for Yuki to join him. Yuki grabbed his Corona from the piano and sat next to the male, "So, what do you want to talk about?" he took a sip of the beer while studying Sakuya. He noticed Sakuya blush slightly, "Well, what happened? You seem to be embarrassed about it." Sakuya nodded then scooted closer to the older male. "I wanted to tell you something, I mean; I wanted to confess something to you…"

Yuki took another sip then nodded, "Okay, what would you like to confess?" Sakuya calmed himself then looked into Yuki's eyes, "I… I like… I like you senpai!" after confessing this Sakuya was almost out the front door until Yuki pulled him back in and closed the door. Once out of site of the public, Yuki kissed Sakuya and smiled; "Thank you for telling me that Sakuya."

Sakuya smiled and returned the kiss, "You're welcome senpai, but I'm sorry I know that you're trying to get Maria back…" Yuki put one of his polished fingers to Sakuya's luscious lips and smiled, "Don't worry about that. I'll worry about it… It's my business anyways." Sakuya nodded and pulled him against himself in a 'bear hug'. Yukifumi gasped, a soft pleasured pant, "Heh, Sakuya I don't think that was a good idea…" The younger male looked at him questioningly then realized what he was talking about and let go, "I'm sorry senpai, I didn't mean to do that, I was just… _really_ happy."

Yuki smiled and walked towards the Christmas tree and pulled out a present from under it, it was silk blue paper with a ribbon a deeper blue than Sakuya's eyes. Sakuya eyed the present as it was handed to him, "Who's this for?" Yukifumi laughed, "You goof, it's for you… I bought all the band members a Christmas present. I like yours the most though." Sakuya raised a brow then started to unwrapped the present. He finished and held up handcuffs and a seme black leather outfit. "But but but… I thought I was the uke!!"

Yuki let out another laugh, "Well if that's the case I'll just have to wear that outfit, now won't I?" Sakuya blushed and looked at Yuki, "I got you a present too…" he pulled out a small silk wrapped box from his jacket and handed it to the older male. Yuki smiled, "Aww, thank you Sakuya…" he opened it and marveled at the same necklace that he had noticed in England when they were on tour. "I thought you wanted it, so I went and bought it while ya'll went to lunch…" Sakuya smiled some, blushing lightly.

Yukifumi knelt down and handed the necklace to Sakuya, "Put it on me, please." Sakuya nodded and put the necklace on him, but before he could pull away Yuki had pulled him to the ground on top of himself. Sakuya tried to get off of him, "OH MY GOSH! I'm soo sorry senpai." Yukifumi just laughed as he started to ravish the younger male.

_An hour or two later…_

Yukifumi got up after hearing the phone ringing, leaving Sakuya to sleep soundly on the ground. "Hello?" it was Maria, she had called to wish Yuki a good Christmas… "Hello Maria… You too, have a Merry Christmas… yeah, yeah see you later. Night" He went back into the living room and smiled at Sakuya, he was so cute when he was sleeping. He glanced out the window and noticed it was snowing, such a nice night to sit in front of the fire. He sat next to Sakuya and rubbed his hand against Sakuya's cheek.

Yuki laid back down next to Sakuya and smiled kissing his lips, "Merry Christmas Sakuya; Merry Christmas."

_END!

* * *

_

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks o()o**

BTW, I'M KNOWN TO OVER SUMMARIZE AND STUFF LIKE THAT SO IF I DID I'M SORRY!!


End file.
